


We'll Catch You

by EnchantingQueen2 (FallenQueen2), RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Multifandom Smut [4]
Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Hand Job, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Trust Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/EnchantingQueen2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: From a long while back an Anon wanted: Could you write something for the ot3 in Lethal Weapon where Trish wants to watch Murtagh fuck Riggs?This is the new TV version not the original movie





	We'll Catch You

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW Tumblr: https://risingqueen2.tumblr.com
> 
> Tumblr for F/M(+other) and genderbend pairings: https://enchantingqueen2.tumblr.com

“That’s it Baby, just like that.” Trish smiled as she stroked Martin’s hair out of his face. Martin let out a gasp, eyes falling closed as he clutched at Trish’s hands while the force behind Roger’s thrusts forced him back against Trish. Trish kept her knees bent on either side of Martin to keep him in his position lying between her thighs, back flush to her chest.

Roger groaned as he gave steady thrusts into the dirty blond that was trapped between him and his wife. He kept a firm hold on Marin’s knees, holding him open and exposed.

“You’re doing so well for us Martin, just relax and let us take care of you.” Trish placed a kiss to each of Martin’s hands, understanding the trust and love Martin was placing in her and Roger in letting them put him between them like this.

“We’ve got you.” Roger agreed as he snapped his hips forward dragging another surprised noise of pleasure of from Martin. Martin gave a soft whine at the words and the affection behind them as he arched his back as his Roger assaulted his prostate, bringing him closer and closer to that edge.

“Just let go for us Martin, we will catch you.” Trish promised as Roger adjusted the angle of his hips as he pressed back into Martin, one hand releasing Martin’s leg in order to wrap around the other man’s erection. Between Roger giving his cock long, pulling strokes while pushing into him at a quicker pace and Trish whispering loving words to him in earnest Martin couldn’t help the loud groan as he came against Roger’s hand and his own stomach. He tightened around Roger bringing his partner over the edge as well, Roger groaning jut as loud as the other man as he tipped over the edge as well.

Trish just smiled as Roger more or less collapsed against Martin, both of them breathing heavily as they were exhausted and completely content. Trish brushed Martin’s sweaty hair out of his face and just beamed at the soft, pleased look Martin sent up at her. She couldn’t help but bend down to give both her men well-deserved kisses.


End file.
